Psycho
by Uzuchimaki Pein
Summary: Sebuah klan vampire dan klan werewolf yang sudah hampir musnah. Siapakah yang memusnahkan mereka? Dan siapakah para vampire dan werewolf yang hampir musnah itu? warn: first collab fic, maybe OOC, don't like? Don't read and review please.


**Namikaze RyuuKitsune and Deidei Rinnepero colab.**

**A/N : Ini fic colab pertama kami. Jadi, maaf kalau ada typo-nya, ya? *bungkuk2 90 derajat* Oh ya. Saia, Deidei Rinnepero dipanggil Uchi jika sedang colab dan teman saia, Namikaze RyuuKitsune dipanggil Uzu. Oke, kami gak banyak cuap-cuap. So, happy reading Minna-san!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Warning : maybe OOC, typo, don't like? Don't read.**

**Psycho**

**Chapter 1, Prolog.**

Kalian tahu? Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu setelah semua klan vampire musnah, sebuah klan vampire yang baru berdiri. Bukan klan vampire biasa, klan ini merupakan satu-satunya klan vampire di dunia, yang terdiri dari gabungan semua sisa-sisa anggota klan vampire lama. Jadi, jangan remehkan kekuatan mereka. Tidak hanya kekuatannya yang hebat, tatapan mereka yang dingin, kata-kata yang menusuk, wajah yang dipahat dengan sempurna, pesona, pancaran aura, itu semua membuat mereka bisa mendapatkan mangsa dengan mudah dan cepat.  
Banyak mangsa, banyak juga vampire hunter yang memburu mereka. Tapi percuma, tak ada satupun vampire hunter yang bisa menangkap salah satu dari mereka, apalagi memusnahkannya  
Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai beberapa ratus tahun seterusnya. Tetap tak ada hunter yang bisa memusnahkan klan vampire atau biasa disebut klan Uchiha itu. Semua berlangsung seperti biasa, berburu mangsa saat malam dan beraktifitas layaknya manusia di siang hari.  
Hingga suatu hari, sebuah klan dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, yang mengakui bahwa mereka adalah hunter, mendatangi kediaman klan vampire-vampire itu. Mereka membantai semua anggota klan vampire habis-habisan. Pada akhirnya, klan hunter bernama Akatsuki itu berhasil menghancurkan seluruh anggota klan Uchiha, kecuali dua orang anak kecil berambut hitam yang bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan jerami saat perang terjadi. Mereka lah Sasuke Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha. Dua orang vampire kecil yang harus kehilangan seluruh anggota klannya. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap satu persatu korban pembantaian para hunter itu. Tidak! Keduanya sama sekali tidak menangis. Mereka tetap tegar, walaupun senyum hangat yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampan itu harus menghilang seiring kepergian seluruh klannya. 

-Psycho - 

Lain vampire, lain juga werewolf. Klan werewolf hanya sedikit jumlahnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena para vampire yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan werewolf telah membantai mereka semua.  
Dari seluruh klan werewolf yang pernah ada, hanya tersisa satu klan kecil, yaitu klan Namikaze. Klan werewolf yang satu ini memang terkenal paling sadis di antara klan-klan werewolf lain. Bahkan, anggota klan ini tak akan segan-segan merobek dan memakan isi perut para vampire yang berani menyentuh salah satu dari mereka. Klan ini hanya terdiri dari seorang pemimpin werewolf, istrinya, dan anak laki-laki mereka yang kembar serta beberapa werewolf lainnya.  
Sang pemimpin yang telah memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada klan vampire, akhirnya mengajak klan vampire hunter Akatsuki untuk mambantunya memusnahkan vampire-vampire yang telah mengacau klan mereka. Tapi sayangnya, hunter-hunter itu sama sekali tak mau membantunya. Para vampire hunter itu beranggapan, werewolf sama hinanya dengan vampire. Jadi, mereka tak mau membantu dan malah membantai keluarga werewolf yang satu itu.  
Darah kental berceceran, sisa-sisa tubuh manusia ada dimana-mana. Anggota klan werewolf itu mengamuk, sebagian besar anggota akatsuki sudah menjadi korbannya. Tapi, sepertinya amukan werewolf itu sia-sia. Para Namikaze itu tetap harus rela meregang nyawa ditangan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.  
Pembantaian terhadap Namikaze telah usai, Sang Pemimpin Namikaze telah musnah, dengan jantung yang direnggut keluar dari tempatnya secara paksa. Begitu pula dengan anggota Namikaze lainnya.  
Sementara, dua bocah laki-laki yang menyaksikan dari jauh pertempuran itu hanya bisa menanamkan rasa dendam atas kemusnahan klan mereka, dan mereka berjanji untuk membalasnya suatu saat nanti. 

-Psycho - 

Ada vampire, maka tentu saja ada hunter yang memburunya. Akatsuki. Satu-satunya klan hunter yang tersisa dan bisa membantai 'seluruh' anggota klan Uchiha sekaligus klan werewolf Namikaze. Membantai werewolf? Ya, bagi mereka, semua makhluk seperti vampire maupun werewolf itu sama saja. Jadi, mereka pun turut membantai klan werewolf terakhir di muka bumi ini, dengan alasan vampire dan werewolf itu hanya makhluk tercela yang cuma bisa mengganggu manusia.  
Membantai klan-klan itu bukanlah hal yang cukup mudah bagi mereka. Banyak anggota Akatsuki harus kehilangan nyawa untuk itu. Hingga sekarang hanya tersisa sembilananggota Akatsuki, yang merupakan penerus Akatsuki sebelumnya.  
Akatsuki yang sekarang hanya terdiri dari delapan orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Namun jangan remehkan kekuatan mereka. Mereka sudah biasa membantai makhluk-makhluk seperti vampire dan werewolf di seluruh dunia.  
Sebenarnya, Akatsuki yang sekarang memiliki tujuan lain dalam setiap misinya. Selain untuk membantai makhluk-makhluk tercela, mereka juga bertujuan untuk membalaskan dendam pada sisa-sisa anggota klan Uchiha dan Namikaze. Dua klan yang telah banyak memakan nyawa Akatsuki saat pembantaian beberapa tahun yang lalu. 

-Psycho - 

Empat belas tahun berlalu. Dua Namikaze telah tumbuh menjadi werewolf-werewolf hebat. Mereka tinggal di sebuah gua di tengah hutan terlarang dan tak pernah menampakkan diri di tengah kota kecuali untuk mencari mangsa. Dua Namikaze kembar itu bernama Kyuubi Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze. Mereka berdua selalu mencari makan di malam hari lalu kembali ke hutan di siang hari. Hebatnya, tak banyak orang yang menyadari keberadaan mereka karena mereka selalu membersihkan sisa 'makan' mereka sampai tak bersisa dan dipastikan tidak ada yang tau hal itu. Kecuali bila Naruto, sang adik, ceroboh dalam membersihkan sisa makannya. Bila hal itu terjadi, maka mereka harus berpindah gua untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Begitu pula apabila mereka mendengar kabar tentang adanya vampire maupun hunter di kota mereka sekarang, mereka akan segera pergi dari guanya. Bukan. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena mereka 'belum' mau mencari masalah dengan mereka. Jadi, lebih baik mereka diam dulu, dan membalaskan dendam di saat yang tepat nanti.  
Sama dengan werewolf, klan vampire pun kini jumlahnya tinggal dua. Bukan, bukan dua tapi satu. Karena sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha pergi begitu saja meninggalkan adiknya saat pertempuran usai. Sasuke merasa kecewa dengan kepergian kakaknya. Tapi, kekecewaan itu berubah menjadi kebencian, saat dia tahu Itachi telah bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa, Itachi bukan keturunan vampire murni, berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dia merubah penampilannya persis seperti manusia, menambah sedikit goresan di masing-masing pipinya, serta menyembunyikan taringnya, dia juga menahan keinginanya untuk meminum darah manusia dan hanya minum darah hewan setiap malamnya. Anehnya, tak ada satupun anggota Akatsuki yang menyadari hal itu. Sasuke pun tak tau untuk apa sang kakak bergabung dengan Akatsuki, baginya Itachi telah berkhianat padanya dan pada klannya. Untuk itu, dia berusaha mencari Akatsuki, untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Akatsuki, sekaligus kebenciannya pada Itachi. Akatsuki menjadi sepuluh orang setelah Itachi bergabung. 

-Psycho- 

Malam itu, seperti biasa, Kyuubi dan Naruto mencari mangsanya. Kali ini, mereka mencari mangsa di Kota Konoha. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik cokelat dengan dua tanda segitiga terbalik di pipinya, sudah ada di tangan Kyuubi. Sambil membopong korbannya, Kyuubi segera membantu Naruto untuk mendapatkan mangsa. Naruto memang kurang tangkas dalam mencari mangsa, jadi Kyuubi selalu membantunya.  
Sementara Kyuubi mencari mangsa untuknya dari atap-atap gedung, Naruto berlari menuju ke salah satu sisi kota untuk menangkap mangsa yang diincarnya tadi, seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya. Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu langsung menghentikan pencariannya dan segera mencari tempat yang pas untuk menikmati makananya kali ini. Dibaringkannya korban yang satu itu di atap gedung, lalu perlahan disobeknya perut pemuda itu untuk mengambil isi perutnya. Tak lupa, di hancurkannya kepala korban dengan sebatang besi berkarat hingga isinya keluar. Lalu, dia mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan rakus.  
Naruto berhenti tepat di tengah jalanan sepi, hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat hal yang terjadi depannya. Diusapnya perlahan wajah dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi itu. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut perlahan dapat melihat hal apa yang terjadi. Gadis incarannya terbaring di tengah jalan dengan muka pucat pasi, ada seorang laki-laki bermata merah yang tengah menyeringai menunjukkan taring-taring tajam dihadapan gadis itu. 

"Va- vampire!" Ucap sang Namikaze muda. Perlahan, makhluk yang dikiranya vampire itu mendongakkan wajah untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu makan malamnya kali ini. Sedikit terkejut, makhluk itu segera menampakkan seringai liciknya. 

"Cih, werewolf," gumamnya kecil. Perlahan, Naruto menetralisir keterkejutannya. 

"Itu bagianku!" Ucap Naruto ketus. 

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya makhluk bertaring itu ke Naruto. 

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Aku tau kau vampire!" Seru Naruto 

"Heh? Maksudmu apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Jawab lawan bicaranya. 

"Apa ini pacarmu? Asal kau tau saja! Aku menemukannya tergeletak di sini, sepertinya dia pingsan," sambung makhluk itu lagi. Naruto terdiam, 'Makhluk ini sepertinya memang benar-benar tak tau apa-apa,' gumam Naruto dalam hati. 

"Ini, ambil saja!" Ketus makhluk itu, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan gadis itu. Perlahan punggung makhluk itu menjauhi tempatnya tadi. 

"Hey! Siapa kamu?" Seru Naruto dengan suara kasarnya. Makhluk itu berbalik ke arah Naruto, taring dan mata merahnya menghilang. Naruto yang melihat perubahan itu sedikit terkejut.  
'Ss-siapa dia?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Makhluk itu tak menjawab, lalu kembali berjalan memunggungi Naruto dan 'mangsa'nya. 

"Panggil aku Sasuke," Jawab makhluk itu akhirnya setelah menghilang di tikungan jalan 

'Sasuke? Siapa dia? Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan!' Pikir Naruto akhirnya. Segera dibopongnya gadis malang itu ke sudut gang sempit di salah satu sisi kota. Dicabiknya wajah gadis itu, dan dicongkelnya bola mata sang mangsa, lalu dimulailah aktivitas makan malamnya. 

**To be continued**

**A/N : Minna-san! Gomen kalau pendek! Ini baru prolognya saja. Agak susah membuatnya karena kami berbeda kota tempat tinggal. Uchi di barat sumatera dan Uzu di timur sumatera. So, gomen kalau update-nya lama! Dan maaf, kalau judul sama ceritanya nggak nyambung.*bungkuk2 lagi***

**Uzu : Mind to**

**Uchi : review, Minna-san?**


End file.
